Le cri du silence
by Fausbourg-et-Seiryu
Summary: quand on a l'impression que notre monde s'écroule, qu'il n'y a plus d'issue et qu'on a perdu notre souffle, il reste toujours un espoir: disparaître pour mieux renaître. Des découvertes qui réchauffent les coeurs et redonnent la vie. Happy End assurée!
1. Chapter 1

**dodo **: Oyez ! Oyez, bonnes gens !

**seiryû **: dodo! # ton menaçant #

**dodo **: humf! Même plus le droit de rigoler.

**seiryû** : si tu te bougeais de l'écran pour que je puisse voir le site ce serait génial…

**dodo **: Quoi !? Tu ne m'aimes plus? Ouinnnnnnnnn!

**seiryû **: les lecteurs attendent, dodo!

**dodo **: bon, d'accord, d'accord. Je me pousse… Tu commences ?

**seiryû **: oki doki! Let's go! Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, avant toute chose, nous vous avertissons que ce qui va suivre est à caractère yaoi...

**dodo **: par conséquent, nous prions les homophobes ou ceux que cela choquent de ne pas aller plus loin.

**seiryû** : pour les courageux qui nous sont restés fidèles, nous vous annonçons que la grande majorité des personnages qui vont faire vivre cette fiction ne nous appartiennent pas...

**dodo **: en effet, seuls quelques uns ne portent pas le copyright de J.K. Rowling. Et, comme pour nos précédentes fictions, nous ne gagnons point d'argent pour ce que l'on écrit...

**seiryû **: non, nous voulons juste nous faire plaisir en écrivant à deux, et aussi faire partager nos textes aux éventuels lecteurs... (#chuchote pour que Dodo n'entende pas# : … mais les cadeaux, les dons généreux, et les colis non dangereux sont les bienvenus ! XD)

**dodo **: donc, c'est avec fierté que nous vous présentons ce soir ( dodo : vivi, il est déjà 19h02. ; seiryû: doroth'! ; dodo: maieuh! suis persécutée! ) notre première fiction en commun : "le cri du silence" ! Tadaaaaaam!

**seiryû **: bonne pour l'asile. # gros soupir #

**dodo **: hé! même pas vrai! Puis, si je suis folle, tu l'es aussi, je te rappelle.

**seiryû **: #regarde ailleurs# #se dit qu'elle n'est pas concernée par ce que vient de dire Dodo…#

**dodo **: Bon, revenons-en à nos moutons.

**seiryû **: on va faire plus simple, ok?

**dodo **: je suis partante! Donc, pour résumer, je ferai en sorte que Bulle ( seiryû ) ne tue pas tout le monde...

**seiryû **: pour ma propre survie, cette fic sera certainement un happy end, même si malheurs, obstacles et autres seront au rendez-vous... héhé… (nan, j'suis pas sadique, mais presque XD)

**dodo **: mais il y aura aussi des découvertes, des trahisons, de nouveaux liens et de l'amour au programme...

**seiryû **: le tout saupoudré d'humour, de suspens ( dodo : yatta! ; seiryû : entièrement d'accord. Yatta! ) et de mystères.

**dodo **: nous attendons donc vos encouragements...

**seiryû **: et espérons que vous viendrez nombreux.

**dodo **: je précise que les tomes 6 e 7 et le 5e film ne sont pas pris en compte pour cette fic !

* * *

La compagnie Fausbourg-et-Seiryû vous présente

" _**Le cri du silence**_ "

une fanfiction Harry Potter

Il est fatigué. Il n'en peut plus de devoir toujours donner plus.

Il veut une nouvelle vie.

Il fuit.

A des kilomètres de là, une transformation s'opère. Un destin se crée.

Une découverte surprenante qui en bouleversera plus d'un.

Un nouveau foyer.

Un amour naissant dans l'adversité.

Des liens qui se créent et d'autres qui se fanent.

Quand tout change et que l'on ne veut plus être un acteur de ce à quoi on nous avait toujours préparé.

Un ange qui a besoin de la protection des siens.

Une vengeance à accomplir.

Plus jamais seul. Plus jamais utilisé.

Libre.

* * *

Venez, assister à la naissance d'une nouvelle destinée.

* * *

**seiryû **: là, tu nous les as découragés. 

**dodo **: ah? Tu crois ?

**seiryû **: Oh! Les gens! Ne vous inquiétez pas! Dodo fait toujours des annonces et des prologues assez sombres. Mais ce n'est rien, on s'y habitue.

**dodo **: bah! Comme ça, ça contraste plus avec la suite.

**seiryû **: mdr. Ça c'est sûr !

**dodo et seiryû **: à bientôt tout le monde !

**dodo **: pss! Bulle! On a oublié de parler des couples!

**seiryû **: bah. C'est évident, non?

**dodo **: pas pour ceux et celles qui ne sont pas allés sur le blog.

**seiryû **: Ok, donc ... # prend son souffle # LE COUPLE PHARE SERA BIEN SÛR DRACO ET HARRY !

**dodo **: et si vous avez des propositions pour les autres, nous sommes ouvertes à toutes les propositions.

* * *

Bonne soirée tout le monde !


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Cette nuit, après les douze coups de minuit, il aurait seize ans et, dans un mois, il entamerait sa sixième année. Mais lui, il n'était déjà plus à ses côtés…

Et dire que cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il était chez les Dursley. Un mois qu'il exécutait les tâches que son oncle et sa tante lui donnaient et ce sans rechigner. Un mois qu'il envoyait, une fois toutes les semaines, une lettre aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour leur dire que tout allait bien ; des lettres écrites au début du mois et portant toutes exactement le même message. Un mois qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Un mois qu'il n'en pouvait plus de faire et refaire, nuit après nuit, ce même cauchemar qui l'accusait toujours un peu plus. Un mois qu'il se détruisait de l'intérieur pour n'avoir rien pu faire, et même pire : d'en être responsable. Un mois qu'il l'avait tué, lui, sa seule famille...

Hermione Granger avait vite compris ce qu'il se passait et ne cessait, par le biais des lettres qu'elle continuait à lui envoyer régulièrement, alors que le brun ne répondait plus, qu'il n'était pas responsable de la mort de Sirius, que c'était cette Lestrange qui avait pointé sa baguette sur le dernier des Black, mais surtout pas lui. Pas Harry Potter…

Mais Harry sombrait un peu plus chaque jour dans une sorte de cercle vicieux : Sirius Black était mort, par sa faute… Il l'avait tué… Il le savait…

Le début des vacances avait été tranquille puisque les Dursley étaient partis pour deux semaines. Ils avaient pourtant hésité à l'emmener avec eux, histoire qu'il ne détruise pas la maison. Malheureusement, ce temps passé seul ne lui avait pas permis de faire son deuil. Et tout cela avait été amplifié lorsque sa soi-disant « famille » était rentrée.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, l'oncle Vernon le frappa violemment au visage. Complètement détaché de ce que son corps endurait, il réussit cependant à comprendre que Vernon et Pétunia avaient reçu un hibou du directeur de Poudlard durant leurs vacances.

Harry était, en cette fin de mois, détruit aussi bien sur le plan physique que psychologique. Il commençait à ne plus avoir une pleine conscience du monde qui l'entourait… Les lettres d'Hermione, des jumeaux Weasley, de Neville et de Remus ne l'aidaient plus. Il les lisait sans même en avoir conscience. Il n'en pouvait plus. On lui en demandait trop pour qu'il puisse rester debout et clair d'esprit. On lui avait tout pris, tout ce qui faisait son équilibre. Il était brisé. Il voulait mourir. Il voulait une nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle existence où rien de tout ça ne le toucherait. Où rien de tout ça ne pourrait l'atteindre.

La pendule du rez-de-chaussée sonna douze coups. Il l'entendit vaguement sans y prêter attention. Il venait d'avoir seize ans, et semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte… Non, il restait fixé sur cette nouvelle voie qui s'ouvrait à lui. Une nouvelle vie. Oui, Harry Potter venait de réaliser qu'il devait disparaître pour pouvoir vivre et pour cela, il allait devoir s'organiser un minimum.

Cette perspective lui redonna un peu de courage et la vie revint habiter ses yeux qui étaient restés ternes trop longtemps. Mais pourrait-il retrouver une certaine joie de vivre un jour? Non… Oui… Peut-être... Un jour... Et avec beaucoup d'aide. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas se reconstruire seul, lui qui était déjà presque au bord du gouffre…

Mais, en attendant que cela soit possible, il devait se procurer de l'argent et de quoi vivre à l'extérieur. Il devait quitter les Dursley et se rendre au Chemin de Traverse pour réaliser la première étape.

Restait à savoir comment sortir de Privet Drive sans se faire prendre. Il allait devoir y réfléchir pendant un ou deux jours s'il voulait réussir du premier coup. Une deuxième chance ne lui sera jamais accordée…

Pensivement, il se tourna vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Un point blanc se rapprochait peu à peu de la maison. Hedwige, accompagnée de Coq, apportait les cadeaux que ses véritables amis lui envoyaient…

* * *

**Dodo :** et voilà le prologue de terminé !

**Seiryû :** on va vraiment les faire fuir… ça commence déjà bien, Harry presque psychologiquement instable…

**Dodo **: à ce point ? #relis le prologue# ah oui… effectivement, quand on ne connait pas la suite, ça tombe dans l'angoisse totale, là…

**Seiryû :** enfin, toujours est-il que non, chers lecteurs, la fiction ne s'étendra pas plus longtemps dans l'angst la plus profonde !

**Dodo :** Oui ! C'est juste le prologue qui est comme ça, pour donner l'atmosphère de départ !

**Seiryû :** la suite est bien plus joyeuse !

**Sirius :** Oui, et bien, moi, j'en ai marre d'être mort…

**Seiryû :** Toi, retourne d'où tu viens ! T'es pas censé apparaître dans cette fiction ! Nan mais ! #pousse allègrement Sirius hors de la chambre#

**Dodo :** QUOI ! #sort les panneaux 'sirius' et bloque la porte de la chambre et prend les lecteurs à témoin#

**Seiryû :** Bon, d'accord. On fait revenir Sirius. Mais pas tout de suite.

**Dodo :** Yatta!

**Seiryû : **bon, sur ce, merci de nous avoir lu, chers lecteurs !

**Dodo :** et à bientôt pour le premier chapitre !


End file.
